


SoulCrash Sidestories

by ColinStriker



Series: SoulCrash SideStories [1]
Category: SoulCrash
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColinStriker/pseuds/ColinStriker
Summary: What happened during the week time skip





	1. Piece of lore 1- What happened during training- Sidestory 1-Training aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened before the tiny timeskip

So, this is probably the first time (And probably not the last) where I explain what happened instead of actually writing that part. But, if I were to be honest, I had no idea how to write this part. But, just so it doesn’t feel as empty, I’ll write what happened right before Colin went back to his parents’s house to explain what happened. So, I hope you enjoy the explanation and the story part.

Now, I wont be talking about Ghastly Illusion, since I already explained what it does while in combat, and I did show how he used it. So, I don’t think there’s much to explain of it, and what happened afterwards, Regal did point at it for a moment, but, to resume it. The room is meant for training, so it is expected for someone to get hurt while training. What it does is this, if a fight is up, it continues analyzing the battle second by second. And if at any second, the fight stops for five seconds (Which Colin did after the Ghastly Kick (Call it whatever you like, it doesn’t have a name) ). After that, it reverts both hurt bodies back to an earlier state before they were hurt, without affecting their memories or souls, that way, they don’t immediately forget what they learned. Then, if you remember, I didn’t do much about the moving room, I will do more with it, so I don’t want to explain much about it yet.

Finally, I want to explain the first part of the bracelet. So, as you probably saw, by visualizing something with enough strength of mind to “carry” that object. I’d rather explain this first part now so no one gets confused. 

Anyway, that’s enough of me rambling, have the missing link to what happened after the week of training.

**Sidestory 1**

I woke up from the ground as I had done for the past week, without me knowing how much time had passed. I only ended up sleeping 3 times during the events, since I did not get tired much. I stretched a bit while sitting myself up, slowly getting back up. I turned to look at Regal. He was looking out of one of the windows with his fists clenched. As usual, I tried to walk towards him to no avail. Even if I had done it once, I could not move myself inside of the room again. Instead, I shouted at him

-Hey, is something wrong?-

-The week is over.-

-What do you mean?- I said this with a confused tone as I continued to stretch on spot

-I only agreed to one week, since I knew that you hated this type of things. You should get a transmission from Martel after I’m gone- He turned around with a smile as a bright light started to cover him -It was fun kiddo… take care- And, as he said that, the light completely engulfed him, making him disappear.

I tilted my head, being confused about the situation as I tried to walk around. I was still unable to walk around.

I continued to walk aimlessly for at least half an hour before my head slowly started to ring, with a voice in my head saying in a high pitched tone

LINK HAS BEEN ESTABLISHED

After that, one of the walls slowly started to move to the side, opening up to allow someone to go through… Martel came through it

-Well, it was annoying to wait, but the week finally came through. Welcome to the team- Her voice still sounded way older than what her body portrayed, so it still weirded me out. She then slowly start to walk towards me.

-Well, I didn’t even know how much time had passed. So could you please explain why I wasn’t alerted of how much time had passed?-

-Oh, what do you mean? I don’t think that’s important-

-Well, it is when the person you kidnapped has a caring family-

-… wait, did you just say family? But, the data showed that you didn’t have one at the moment-

-HOW THE HELL AM I NOT GOING TO HAVE A FAMILY?! I’M NOT EVEN OLD ENOUGH TO LIVE ON MY OWN!- I said this as my buster appeared on my hand, pointing it towards her

-Wow, wow, wow, calm down little guy. There’s no reason to be angry, I can simply take you back there to talk-

I threw my buster towards her, grabbing her shirt with it and getting her stuck on the wall -Oh yeah, as if a TALK would explain everything-

-Okay, what do you want?- She said this with an unscathed tone as she was trembling softly

-I want to recover that week-

-I can’t do that. What if something attacks while you’re there-

-Well, you’ll just figure something out, won’t you, my cunning leader?- I said this with a cocky smile, as if I was looking down at her

She pouted angrily as she tried to calm down -Well, I guess I can allow you to see them-

-And I want to stay with them for that week-

-But!-

-No fucking buts. It’s either that or I just end you right now-

-But, the training room…-

-Oh, I know the training room won’t allow you to die. So I’ll just kill you over and over again until you agree- I wasn’t messing around. I wanted to recover what I lost.

-UGH, fine… but, if you don’t return, I will end you-

-Fine, it’s not like I’m not coming back… now, could you please teleport me there?-

-What? But why?-

-I don’t know yet how to move in here-

-ARE YOU SHITTING ME?! YOU THREATENED ME LIKE THAT WITHOUT EVEN KNOWING HOW TO MOVE IN HERE!?-

-It’s called playing with one’s mind. You should learn it sweetie-

-Don’t call me sweetie- She said this with an annoyed tone as she clapped her hands.

 

Right after that, a sudden light appeared on my face. I wasn’t in that room anymore. I was looking towards a forest… that forest. I turned around to see my home, right there… I was back

END OF SIDESTORY 1 (Or Chapter 3.5, however you want to call it)


	2. Ness's Investigations (Chapter 14.5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lore dumps and a description of the types of experiments Ness ran through his newfound powers

Well, I guess I should cover what investigations he made. After all, they were interesting. Inside of the base, there was a big laboratory with a lot of mechanisms to create gadgets and such, but also some weird appliances, like torture devices, electric chairs, gas rooms (Which only really seemed to be made with truth serum) and an isolation room. It honestly seemed a bit scary, but, it was weirdly… attracting so to say, as if it was pleading to be used.

Anyway, after each of our missions, which, as said before, don’t really make interesting stories, I normally went along with Ness to his investigations, since that was really the only way I could improve my friendship with him, plus, with me being more of a trained Hunter than a trained Sylph, so my blood and genes could be more of a comparison than Martha, who only really seems to be a Sylph, or Mark, whose powers up until now have come mostly from his armor piece… at least, that’s what I thought at the time. All the processes were painful, I will admit that. Tons of blood samples were taken, even some skin samples to have some access to my genes, which was able to regenerate quickly (There were some incredible medicines in that laboratory). Most of his experiments required his blood and his own powers, taking out a piece of skin from himself to compare what his hunter genes were compared to mine. While mine were fully activated, his seemed to be… corrupt, if I were to put it into words, the lightning seemed to have damaged some of them, while activating the others partway. It seemed like the broken-down genes were starting to regenerate, but, the part he found the most interesting were the ones that did turn on. Why did they only go partway and not fully convert? With my help, the only possible solution is that maybe, since Lightning wasn’t his original element, it would make sense that the body would try to reject the Lightning in the genes, but due to the overexposure to it, it fixed itself into the genes. Maybe, if he got the same type of exposure to those other elements, he could eventually find his element and finally trigger his Hunter genes to be reborn…

END OF CHAPTER 14.5

Okay, lore dump time. Hello everyone, this is the author speaking, not Colin (Although the name I use is Colin Striker, but that’s because, well, Colin is kind of me if I were to say it in a way). Today, I shall teach you about hunters. Hunters are, for all intents and purposes, are a human created species created during a war against Sylphs. Just like Sylphs use mostly their own inner magic (To say it in a way), hunters were made to catalyze magic from their surroundings. As their name implies, most hunter abilities were used for hunting Sylphs, Demons (The Corrupted forms of Sylphs), and Angels (The Ascended forms of Sylphs, the Servants of the Gods (Hunters who were skilled enough to capture one would obtain the title “Hunter of Paradise”)). As it was mentioned in this chapter, Hunters possess different elements. In the case of Colin, his element is a combination of Darkness (Coming from his father’s hunting skills) and Light (Coming from his mother’s Sylph abilities), the other elements in this elemental circle being Poison, Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, and Earth, each of these being used in different ways to capture Sylphs. Of course, the war is now over, Sylphs and Hunters choose to be together and help each other with their own individual Skills, and a lot of problems have been solved with the combination of both types of abilities.

Anyway, that is the hunter explanation… along with the last chapter I will post an update on tumblr. If my account survives, I might continue posting the updates there, though I’m not sure if I’ll get as much traction. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this mini filler chapter.  


End file.
